


One Last Time

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so bad it's embarrassing. but it was from 2008 and one of my first frerards, so yeah. i was 15 so sue me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad it's embarrassing. but it was from 2008 and one of my first frerards, so yeah. i was 15 so sue me.

  
_"Hey Frankie," Gerard pulled his new boyfriend in for a tight, close hug just outside the school's main doors._

_"Gee!" Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and stood on his tip-toes.  Gerard lightly kissed his nose.  Frank giggled childishly._

_"You know how cute you are?" Gerard teased._

_"How cute, Gee?"_

_"This cute!" Gerard lifted the smaller male of the ground and slung him around his shoulders.  He could here the muffled laughter of Frank as he ran all the way to his car.  Gerard plopped his boyfriend right down on the trunk.  He lightly brushed Frank's lips with his finger._

_"Whaf are youf foing?" Frank asked with his mouth closed._

_"Memorizing every single part of you."_

_"But you're just touching my lips..." Frank challenged._

_Gerard gave Frank a smirk, "For now."_

 

 

**"NO!  FRANK!  YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Gerard was making such a scene that everyone in the building was staring at him.**

**"I've done all I can do," Frank replied quietly, as if to not hurt his boyfriend any more than nessasary.**

**"No!  You're all I've ever had and all I've ever wanted.  Frank, you mean the world to me.  I can't just let you go."**

**"Gee, just kiss me one last time.  I'm leaving.  I'm sorry.  I don't want to, but I'm getting too weak to carry on.  Just let me go."**

**"It's not gonna be the last time, Frankie.  You're gonna make it.  I know you will."**

**Gerard leaned over to kiss Frank's beautiful lips for the last time.**

 

 

_Gerard drove Frank home in silence that day.  Not an awkward silence, but a silence that was so rewarding because you knew that the one you were sitting next to felt the same way that you did about them.  As they pulled up in Frank's driveway, Gerard shot him a longingful smile, hinting that he didn't want to leave._

_"Do you want to come in, Babe?" Frank asked.  Gerard didn't answer.  He just smiled bigger and jumped out of the driver's seat.  Frank took his hand as he led him to the front door._

_"Is your mom home?" Gerard wondered._

_"Naw.  She won't be back till 7.  We have four hours together, Baby," Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and winked seductively._

_Gerard pushed Frank hard against the door and bit his neck._

_"Gee..." Frank gave a slight moan, "At least wait until we're inside."  He felt Gerard's tongue smooth over the newly bit flesh._

_"Fine.  You taste really good," the older man whispered into his companion's neck.  He could feel Frank's heart beating faster and faster.  He lifted his head up to look into his eyes.  They looked scared.  "Frankie, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to, okay?"  Frank nodded silently and Gerard held him in a comforting hug.  "Come on, Hun, let's go inside."_

_Gerard followed Frank into the kitchen.  Frank reached for the refrigerator door handle.  "You want anything?"  His voice was still visibly shaken, hoping Gerard wouldn't reply with anything sexual._

_"I'll just have water."  Frank closed the door and poured Gerard a cup of water.  "Thanks Frankie," he said as Frank handed him the glass._

_"Sorry 'bout earlier, it's just your my first boyfriend.  I want everything to be perfect," Frank confessed and his face turned a light shade of red._

_"Babe, there's no reason to apologize.  You're perfect.  You know that right?" He wrapped himself around the other boy once again and kissed his forehead.  Frank blushed deeper.  "Let's go upstairs," Gerard whispered.  Frank's heart started racing again.  "Nothing.  I promise."_

_"Okay."  Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and they marched up the stairs and down the hall to Frank's room._

_Gerard wandered around the room as Frank lay down on the bed.  He wanted to memorize everything about Frank.  Everything.  He looked at Frank laying on the bed, noticing how his hair was getting longer every time he saw him.  He looked at the piece of metal through Frank's lip, wondering how long it would be before the inexperianced male would let him kiss him._

_"What are you thinking about, Gee?"  Frank's voice interupted his train of thought._

_"You."_

_"Just kiss me."_

 

 

**Gerard pulled away from the kiss to see Frank's eyes go blank.  His body went limp and Gerard flung himself on top of him.**

**"I'm sorry, Baby.  It's all my fault.  I should've never wanted to leave you.  I fucked up big time.  I'm so so sorry."  Tears fell from Gerard's eyes like a crazy thunderstorm.  He was gripping Frank so hard that his nails were digging through his skin.**

**"He's gone?" A nurse walked through the door.  Gerard glared at her, tears streaming down his face.  "I guess that's a 'yes,'" she glanced down at her watch, "10:26 PM, Tuesday, September 9."**

**Gerard couldn't believe his eyes, nor his ears for that matter.  He stroked Frank's peaceful face with the back of his hand, kissing his cheek and moving down to his lips.  He felt a hand press on his back.  "You have to go now, Sweetie," the nurse ordered.**

**He was shaking so much.  He could barely walk.  He ran his hand one last time down Frank's arm, as if to comfort his transition into the afterlife.  "I'm so sorry, Frankie.  I love you."**

**He walked out of the hospital, tear stained and oblivious to everything.**

 

 

_"Really?  Are you sure?" Gerard asked dumbfounded._

"Yea."

"You really want to lose your lip virginity to me?"

"Yes!  Now kiss me already!" Frank ordered constantly laughing.

Gerard smirked and pounced on the laying Frank.  Frank giggled as Gerard ran his fingers through his hair.  "You're sure?"  Frank nodded.  

Gerard opened his mouth slightly so he wouldn't freak his boyfriend out.  Their lips smashed against each other and Frank followed Gerard's lead, opening his mouth ever-so-slightly.  Gerard's tongue skimmed over Frank's lipring causing Frank to open his mouth even more.  Without question, Frank was already tongueing Gerard, exploring every part of the open space.  

After making out for a while, they both laid on the bed, hand in hand, staring at the ceiling.  "Thanks," Gerard broke the silence.

"For what?"

"Letting me be the first one to kiss your beautiful lips," he broke into an exuberant smile.

Frank rolled over closer to Gerard.  He lay a light kiss on his lips.  "You're the only one I'll ever let kiss me," he nuzzled his head under Gerard's neck.  "You can bite me again if you want.  I liked it."

Gerard agreed.  He bit Frank's neck again, harder than the first time.  He started sucking, making a hickey as if to claim Frank for himself.  Frank moaned.  Gerard smiled.  "You like that?"  Frank moaned a yes.  "Good, then I'll do it again tomorrow."

"I think I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Fwankie."

 

 

**The funeral wasn't the worst part for Gerard.  He was basically unaware of everything that was happening.  Just like a stone statue.  He only heard a few muffled cries, which he was sure were coming from himself, and the minister whispering words of prayer.  He lightly touched the bottle of cheap vodka that rested under his jacket.**

They lowered the casket into a six foot hole.  Gerard stood stock still, trying to remember the first time they kissed.

It was gone.  All the memories of the times he spent with Frank were now buried along with him.  They were gone, just like him.  

The funeral was over.  People started leaving the graveyard in a hurry.  No one bothered to comfort Gerard.  At least, so he thought.  He drank the vodka fast.  Real fast.  He was alone.  Alone with the dead bodies.  Alone with Frank one last time.

He felt a hand on the small of his back.  He turned around and saw the boy he grew to love.

"Hi Gee!  I'm not dead!  It was a mistake!"

Gerard lifted the boy off his feet and hug him so tight that he disappeared.

"Frank?  FRANK!?" He stumbled over an old gravestone.  "Wh-where are you?"

"Right where I've always been.  In your heart."

"I can't be away from you anymore.  I need to see you again.  I wanna feel you again.  I-I--," he gulped down more of the harsh drink and passed out on top of Frank's newly dug grave.  His heart was pumping to fast, to hard for him to withstand the pain.  Gerard died right there, next to the one he had always loved.  Right next to him for one last time.  



End file.
